


Lunchtime

by bgrrl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never invited Natalie to lunch, and that was just rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's 200 word challenge.

Rudeness, Natalie hates rudeness. Her co-stars, Natalie decides are very rude. She understands that they’re “involved”, but they could invite her to lunch once in awhile. Didn’t it ever occur to them that she got sick of spending her entire lunch alone? She might not accept, but they should at least offer.    
  
Today they have been particularly ill mannered. They are shooting her portion the Mustafar scene, and when George yells cut, Ewan and Hayden practically run off the set. Natalie fully intends to let them know that their behavior is unacceptable. She’s almost given up on finding them when she hears noises coming from George’s office. Natalie knocks. No answer, they are ignoring her. Now that, that is just too much. She opens the door.    
  
Ewan is leaning against the desk Hayden kneeling in front of him. His cock is sliding between Hayden’s lips, wet and shiny. Ewan’s gasp turns into a moan when Hayden slips a finger inside him. He begins to thrust into Hayden’s mouth. He stops when he notices Natalie standing in the doorway.   
  
“Please don’t let me stop you.” Natalie says as she steps inside and locks the door. After all it’s rude to interrupt.


End file.
